Silence Says Everything
by JaydenNara
Summary: They've never expressed their feelings before, but Naruto decides to take a chance and tell Sasuke how he really feels. Whether or not the Uchiha accepts that is another thing.


**Hello everybody! So I have a new story for you, well, oneshot, but still, it's new! Naruto and Sasuke won the poll, so here it is. Sadly, there will be no update to 'This is Not a Game' this week, but next Monday the next chapter will be up with the much awaited NaruSasu lemon (if you're old enough).**

**I've never been very good at writing something short and sweet, so this was a bit different for me. Please let me know what you think, I really, really want to know.**

**A special thank you goes out to my husband. This is the first piece I have ever let him read, and he actually took time out of his busy schedule when he was suppose to be in the studio recording, and edited it for me. Also Tra, and Lupinecub went over it as well. So thank you everyone!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Silence Says Everything<strong>

It took Uchiha Sasuke four and a half years to finally put away his pride, take his best friend and rival's hand, and return home. The process wasn't easy, or painless, but he had eventually settled into a comfortable life. Under ANBU guard for a period of six months, and a restriction of abiding within the village walls,Sasuke earned the right to be reinstated as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He suffered over two months as a probationary genin assigned only D rank missions, until the Uchiha was finally approved to participate in the chunin exams alongside his best friend .

They passed with flying colors.

Within a month, the two were promoted to jounin, and not even a week had passed when they were both offered a position in the ANBU. The raven and the blond alike turned down the ANBU promotion, happy to just be jounin for awhile.

Uzumaki Naruto had been thrilled to have his best friend back, and over the year hewas rarely seen without the stoic raven by his side. After moving rapidly through the shinobi ranks, they were assigned to one another as partners for missions due to their flawless performance with their unique ability to move as one, no communication needed. It was as if Sasuke never left, and they had fought at each others' side for years.

It was one of these many missions that found the two currently settling down for the night at an inn, a quick stopover on their way home from Suna. They were lying side by side, with their futons pushed against each other, something Naruto tended to do when they spent the night during a mission, or at one another's homes, and his best friend oddly enough allowed it.

On more than one occasion during mission with team seven, their ex-teammate, Sakura, would punch the blond in the head, ordering him to leave Sasuke alone. Every time without fail, Naruto would say no, and climb into his own bed pushed alongside Sasuke's, and the Uchiha would remain strangely silent beside him.

The moon filtered through the open window, illuminating the two figures side by side. A gentle breeze filled the room with the subtle scent of the honeysuckle covering the wooden building, and the sound of leaves whispering together as the wind wound its way through the branches.

"Sasuke?"

The voice was a low whisper, almost inaudible, but the Uchiha heard it all the same. Usually when Naruto spoke, it was loud and obnoxious, and the night would end with Sasuke ordering him to shut up and sleep. This was different, and Sasuke could tell.

"Hn," grunted the raven, showing he was listening.

Rustling filled the silence of the room, as the body on the second futon shifted. "Have you ever been in love?" the Uzumaki asked, his tone showing the serious nature of his question.

"Hn," came the second grunt, Sasuke's attempt to distract from the tightness he was feeling in his chest.

Naruto smiled in the dark, eyes still fixated on the ceiling. It was one of the useful talents he had picked up over time – translating Uchiha- a very rare gift. "Are you still in love?" he murmured, pleased his friend was playing along.

"Hn." The third grunt was somehow softer than the first two, almost wistful.

A deep calming breath was drawn before the Kyuubi vessel continued. "Do they know you love them?" He closed his eyes, and bit his lower lip.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and the sound of material being gripped tightly.

"You should tell them," Naruto urged in a hurried whisper. "I've been in love – I still am," he informed his friend.

The cerulean orbs opening again to stare at the ceiling, watching the shadows of many branches dance over the wood. "I have been since I was twelve, but I didn't figure it out until I was fifteen, just before I came home to Konoha." Tan fingers fiddled with a loose string on the duvet.

The blond's comment was met with complete silence only punctuated by the sound of a wind chime in the distance.

Growing bolder at the sign that he wasn't going to be interrupted or told off, the Jinchuriki continued, fists tightening around the blanket covering him. "They aren't exactly easy to love," he pushed on. "Downright painful to most days, truth be told. What I went through to drag them home almost killed me," he said solemnly, hand coming up to run nervously through his hair. "It was worth it in the end," he confided in the silent raven, a small pleased smirk spreading over his whiskered features. "I can honestly say that I've never been happier since that day almost a year ago, but I can also say that I could be happier, and I want to be, if they'll let me."

There was a soft mocking snort. It wasn't unusual, but it contained none of the malice it often carried. "You're an idiot," the Uchiha mumbled, dark eyes still glued to the roof above him.

The smile on the blonde's face grew. "I love you too, bastard," Naruto breathed in relief.

Sasuke rolled onto his side to face the window, and more importantly, away from his best friend. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, threatening to expose him – to expose his sudden weakness.

Turning his head to the side, away from the ceiling, Naruto watched the Uchiha move. He bit his lip, debating his next move. Settling on a course of action, one he deemed would most likely end with a beating, he rolled to face Sasuke's back, inching forward to move from his futon to the one beside him.

Sasuke tensed as tan arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a firm chest. He closed his eyes, struggling to control his breathing that decided to rapidly increase of its own free will. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he bit into his lip in an attempt to focus on anything other than what he was being forced to feel.

"I mean it Sasuke," Naruto whispered into the raven locks tickling his nose. "I do love you, and I know you don't believe you deserve happiness after everything that has happened, but you do. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to let me in." He fell silent, content to just hold the prickly Uchiha, the pale body trembling ever so slightly in his arms.

After a long while of almost comfortable silence, Sasuke's hand slid up, taking a tan one in his own. "Goodnight... Naruto," he murmured softly, the long fingers threading together. He relaxed into the comforting hold, letting himself feel for once.

Naruto smiled, his lips pressed gently against the pale neck. "Goodnight, koi."

"Don't call me that, moron."

Uchiha Sasuke could admit to himself that he was in love with his best friend after five long years and though his pride may prevent him from whispering those words to his lovable idiot, he knew Naruto understood him. Every grunt, every insult, and every provoked or unprovoked attack was taken for what it was – I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, and too the point. Not my usual genre, the whole warm and fuzzy feeling thing, never done that before, so let me know if I pulled it off. Leave a review and let me know what you liked, and what you hated, you won't hurt my feelings, I promise. If enough people are interested, I'll start posting more of my oneshots. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
